


First, to his Knees

by Anonymous



Series: The Fall [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bottom Harvey, Cock Slapping, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Pre-Series, Rough Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harvey Specter only wanted to enjoy his lunch. A quick trip to the restroom changes his whole life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this came from, it just sort of manifested in my mind. If you don't like the sort of man/man sex going on in here then you should not have clicked on this story (what were you thinkin!?). However, I will say that all forms of criticism are more than welcome, even flames.
> 
> Enjoy!

March 2006

 

Harvey Specter was enjoying a long lunch, having just won yet another court case. He normally had a ritual for such occasions that involved Donna, who had abandoned him for the rest of the week to visit family. This left him with almost ninety minutes to eat and get back to the office, too much time to be alone after such a great win.

On this day, because there was no Donna around to insist on a high scale establishment, Harvey had found himself at some dive that he’d gone past but never stopped at before. This place was much more his speed, if he was being honest with himself. It, however, did not seem to get a lot of eat-in business during lunch hours, judging by how empty the place seemed. There were only a few other tables occupied, giving the place a quiet and calm vibe that he was enjoying.

A couple victory beers had filled his bladder and Harvey got up to use the restroom. It was on the far end of the joint, opposite the kitchen and the main dining room. He had to go past the empty secondary dining room, down a narrow hallway and around a corner into a dark spot where there were three doors, both male and female restrooms on his left and an exit door at the end of the hall.

Harvey entered the restroom and went to the nearest urinal, before unzipping to relieve himself. During this action, the door opened again after a moment, someone coming in to use the room themselves. The guy shuffled up next to Harvey and pulled himself out to do his own business.

At first, he took no real notice of this newcomer, too busy relieving himself to take in any details of the guy. But the very periphery of his vision just barely caught something that had him doing a double take. Jesus! That dick was freaking huge! Someone had certainly won the genetic lottery.

He tried hard not to look at the thing, but it was there in the corner of his vision and his eyes kept straying over in that direction. Soft, the thing had to be at least four to five inches in length. It was thick too, he could tell without even being able to look directly at it.

Soon, he was done and was zipping himself up as he flushed, turning around to wash his hands as the sink, not even giving any thought to the fact he was spinning around in the direction that gave him a better view of the dick without getting caught (God, why could he not look away from the damn thing!?)

The guy was finishing up himself and was turning his own body in the opposing direction, putting him face to face with Harvey. He stopped and smirked at him, his hand still on his exposed cock. “Can’t help yourself, can you?” he said.

Getting his first look at the guy, Harvey saw that he was young and fit, with short dark hair and a broad handsome face. He wore a grey t-shirt with the Jack Daniels logo emblazoned on it and a pair of jeans with Nikes strapped to his feet. All in all, he had the appearance of a college student.

“Pardon?” he replied, suddenly very unsure of what to do and seemingly rooted in place. “Can’t help but get a good look at my cock, can you? Wouldn’t be the first time.” The guy said, who looked to be a fair few years younger than Harvey, somewhere in his early to mid-twenties he would think.

His eyes went back down to that monster of a dick and saw that the guy’s hand was lazily stroking it right there in front of him and the damn thing was stirring and growing before his very eyes.

“People get a look at it and they keep on looking, many even want to touch it, you know, to make sure it’s real.” The guy laughed at this as he continued to stare right at Harvey. There was an intensity there that startled Harvey, no easy feat for the high-powered alpha male attorney.

Something shifted in his gut and he took notice of the heat pooling in his groin. His eyes went back to the guy’s dick, to see it getting to around half mast. It was big and was only getting bigger still. The sight of it was mesmerizing, he didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what action he should take next, so settled on taking no action at all.

The man continued to speak, saying, “What do you think of it?”

Realizing he had been asked a question and was expected to supply a response, he licked his lips, tore his gaze from the hardening prick and looked back up into the guy’s face. “It’s huge,” was his weak reply, which got another laugh from the other man. “How do-“ He stopped himself there, unsure how to finish his sentence.

“Many feel the urge to touch it, like I said. If you want to, feel free to give it a squeeze.”

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Harvey cleared his thought and managed to get out in a shaky voice, “no thanks, not really my thing and I should get going.”

“Touch it,” said the young man, the steel in his eyes letting Harvey know that the kid was dead serious about this.

“No,” he said, but stayed where he was. Harvey’s own dick was starting to grow itself (What the fuck was going on with him, he wasn’t gay or anything), trapped in the confines of his trousers.

The other man reached out with his free hand grabbed Harvey by his right wrist, pulling the appendage over to his now-enormous erection. Harvey stared on, a passenger in his own body, as he witnessed what was happening. Why was he letting this happen? Did he want this?

His fingers felt the heat of the shaft as the tips slid along the side of it, before they grasped it. It was just slightly too big for him to close his hand around completely. “Good,” said the younger man, “now stroke it.”

Harvey, for reasons that escaped his comprehension, obeyed the order and began to slowly stroke the shaft, his eyes locked back onto the behemoth he was now touching. It felt so powerful in his hand.

He did this for a couple minutes before the guy said anything else. “Hey.”

Looking up from his task, Harvey saw the domineering gaze directed at him.

“Get on your knees.” There was absolutely no way he was going to follow that order, no matter how weak his knees got at the command nor how his own neglected cock twitched in response.

The guy’s hand came up and planted itself right on the crown of Harvey’s head and pushed down. He could feel his resistance faltering and was shoved down to his knees before the other man.

“Now suck it.”

Harvey looked up at the guy and said, “but what if somebody walks in?” Not ‘no’ or ‘go to hell, but him worrying about being caught.

The man shrugged and smirked cruelly down at him saying, “then they’ll see you slobbering on my dick.”

The hand on his head, grasped him tightly by his perfectly coiffed hair and pulled him forward to the giant cock that was now staring right at him. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. The cock was pushed up against his lips and after only the briefest of pauses, Harvey let it slide into his mouth.

His lips were stretched wide around the shaft, his tongue going to work on the underside immediately. The massive tool was pushed steadily into his mouth and it wasn’t long before he was gagging on the thing, drool and precum escaping and dripping down his face onto his expensive suit.

“Eyes up, cocksucker.”

Harvey looked up, straining his eye muscles just make eye contact. The younger man looked down at him, the dominance in his gaze stirring something inside of Harvey.

“Yeah, there you go slut. I wanna look you in the eye while I fuck your face.”

His cheeks burned in humiliation and shame, but his dick was rock hard in his pants leaking precum; it twitched again at the cruel taunt. How could this be happening? Harvey was getting off on being treated like this, on being made to serve this guy.

The man grabbed Harvey by both sides of his head and shoved his prick down his throat again, staring down at him the whole while, just enjoying whatever it was he saw in Harvey’s eyes. He gagged again and awaited the relief of the guy pulling back out, only this time he didn’t pull out and just left it there, his nuts pushed up against Harvey’s chin. Harvey was forced to just kneel there and choke on it. He couldn’t breath and kept gagging on it painfully. Tears squeezed out of the corners of his eyes and copious amounts of thick frothy saliva could be felt dripping from the corners of his mouth and down onto his suit to join the rest.

Eventually, he learned that he could still breathe through his nose and his gag reflex died down. It was hard to see the guy’s face from this angle, but Harvey could tell he was satisfied with this and let him go. He shot back off the erection and coughed violently for a moment, while the man laughed at his expense.

When he recovered, Harvey looked back up again at the man and saw the expectation in his features. His own erection hadn’t flagged in the slightest the whole time and he was moving back over to the guy’s spit-shined cock before he could even think about it. Before he could get it back in his mouth though, the man grabbed it by the base and moved it up and away. A look back up to see what was wrong, set Harvey up for a loud and heavy slap of the guy’s huge prick down onto his face.

Oh God! It was so fucking degrading and humiliating, but he wanted it all the same. Harvey couldn’t help himself anymore and his hands scrambled desperately for his belt and his zipper, needing to touch himself so badly. The guy chuckled at the sight of him fishing his own smaller cock out of his pants.

The cock was swung back up, left to hang in the air for a moment, and then snapped back down to hit him again. He just simply surrendered to it and let the man degrade and demean him, lost in his own hazy submission. A few more smacks and the guy brought it back up to his lips and Harvey automatically slid back down on the shaft, his tongue massaging the shaft in a way he knew he would like and gagged himself on it by taking the thing to the root all on his own, no hands on his head forcing him or anything.

Harvey went at his job enthusiastically, learning quickly how to deepthroat properly, soaking in the degrading words thrown down at him from the man. The whole while, he was jerking himself off furiously on his knees next to the urinals.

Eventually, the guy said something that caught his attention from the rest of the dirty talk. “I watched you when you walked in and knew then and there that I was gunna get you in here chocking on my fat cock, couldn’t wait to see your lips stretched out around it. Saw you in your expensive ass suit and that cocky smirk on your face and just knew I was gunna turn you into my cock-sucking bitch.”

Harvey could do nothing but moan in pleasure around the thick member at the words. Was that what he was, the guy’s bitch?

As if reading his mind, the guy pulled out again and asked him the same question he was asking himself, “that what you are? My bitch?”

“Y,yeah,” he stuttered out, feeling something inside him begin to shift when he spoke. He sounded so weak to his own ears, so much lesser than he was not ten minutes ago, so much lesser than the stud (there being no more fitting term for this guy) looming over him.

“Not good enough. Tell me you’re my bitch.”

Oh God, he was going to make him say it!? His eyes drinking in the man’s domineering glare, Harvey opened his mouth again and said, “I’m your bitch.” That shifting feeling inside finished and settled down once more.

“That’s fuckin’ right, bitch. Now get back to work. I’m gunna spray that corporate hot shot face of yours with my jizz, make it drip down all over that nice suit of yours.”

Harvey was grabbed by the hair again and was soon being face-fucked once more. The cock was jackhammered down his throat, his head held firmly in place as he was used like a whore. A few more minutes passed by like this before, the guys pace starting growing a little erratic and then he was pulling out again.

The man stared down at him, a lust-crazed expression on his face as he jacked himself off just inches away from Harvey’s own. Harvey just stared back up and awaited the inevitable, as he jerked himself off all the while.

“Here it comes, bitch. Gunna paint your face, gunna coat whole goddamn thing.”

Harvey flinched as the first load shot out in a thick line over his lips, up one side of his nose and up his forehead into his hair. The second went over the bridge of his nose and into his hair like the first. The third caught across his cheek and right into his right eye, which began to burn immediately. Several ropes of the man’s come were shot out onto Harvey’s upturned face, drenching him in his seed.

The man’s balls seemed to have no shortage of spunk to shoot onto his face. It oozed down his forehead and over his eyes, forcing them shut, dripping down from there to spill onto his now forever-ruined $6,000 Tom Ford suit. The cock was rubbed over his face, further smearing the cum around and getting everywhere. He felt the blunt tip of the spent cock pushed back up against his lips and the young man grunted out another order. “Clean it off, bitch.”

Harvey just opened his mouth, his own orgasm coming to a boil inside him and let it slide right back inside, working immediately to tongue all the man’s seed from his cock. The taste was thick and cloying, revolting and delicious. To his own further humiliation, he couldn’t help himself as he greedily slurped and sucked all of it off that incredible rod that had just dominated him so utterly. It was then that he climaxed and spilled his own seed pointlessly on the floor.

Somewhere up above him he heard a click and realized the guy had just taken a picture of him like this. He wanted to be furious, but couldn’t find it in himself to do that. Bringing a hand up to his eyes, he managed to scoop enough away to dare to open his eyes.

The guy was staring down at him, with that same derisive smirk on his face, the camera phone he had just used to take a picture of him still in his hand. Quickly, he took another snap of Harvey, this time with his eyes open to stare back up at the camera, before flipping it shut and slipping it back in his pocket.

As he was zipping himself up, the guy said, “thanks for that, bitch. You took it like a fucking pro.” And with that, he turned around and left the restroom.

Harvey was left there on his knees on the dirty restroom floor, his face dripping with a stranger’s come, his dick out and still in hand, and his manhood left tattered and torn like an old bar rag.


End file.
